Goodbye Sakura Cards
by Ling-Lee
Summary: Everything seems happy and back to normal for Sakura who is now 17. Li is back for good and Eriol has come to vist. Meiling has become better friends with Sakura and Madison. But there are two new girls how are here to change everything. R
1. Chapter 1

Good-bye Star Cards  
  
By: Mia Hindo  
  
Chapter 1  
  
RING! Went Michiro's alarm clock. "Miss Michiro time to get up! It's a beautiful day outside. And remember today you go to Tokyo." said on of her maid's. Michiro rolled over in her bed and nearly fell out. "Come on Miss Michiro don't make me go get the dog." "Alright I'm getting up Mrs. Kitty." The maid walked over and drew back the huge curtains and said "Well aren't you lucky. You are leaving on one of the few days it is sunny here." She turned around "Good your up." She saw Michiro was out of bed and getting ready. "You are to leave in thirty minutes to pick up Shino." "Alright Mrs. Kitty." Then Mrs. Kitty left the room. Michiro walked over to the window and said "Good-bye England, I will miss you." She got dressed and takes one last look at her home land grabbed her bags (with help from a butler.) and went down stairs.  
  
As soon as she got down stairs she let out a wisial and a border collie came running. "Shay," She said to the dog "Go get in the car." The dog took of to the car. A few minutes later she was in the car, she turned around and waved to everybody as the car pulled away. When she turned back around she looked over on the other side of the car and there was her dog. "Shay, it's time to give Sakura a piece of are magic. I heard she has all the Clow cards turned in to Star cards." "Yes I heard you and Eriol talking about it." He said lifting his head off his paws. A border collie is his everyday form like Kero as a stuff animal. "Do you have your cards and key?" "Yes my Cards are in my book bag and the key is on my bracelet." She said holding it out. "Thank you Clow." She said smiling.   
  
A few minutes later they stopped at Shino's house. Michiro honked the horn to her convertible two times before Shino came out. "Nice new car." Shino said when she got outside. "Thanks it's going in the back of the jet." "Your brother is letting you use his jet! Are you serious! I hope those annoying girls from school are there so the can see how we travel, because they were bragging about going to New York. But they aren't going in a private jet!" "I think they are going a little after we leave so they are going to be there."  
  
When the got there the girls they we talking about were there, the girls were in line for there tickets. "Look its Michiro and Shino." She said as they passed. "How are you two flying? Last class?" "Hahaha, Jade you know that joke gets funnier and funnier ever year! But no this year we are going by private jet. But a few days ago your mother said you guys were." She said tapping her key. "No we are going by first class." Gen said turning to the ticket booth she said. "Jade Gertana and Gen Jackson." "Here are your tickets." They both looked at them and said "There must be some mistake I booked first class and these seats are all the way in the back of the plane!" said Jade "I'm sorry there are no more seats available." the woman said. "Well sorry Jade." Said Shino "Yah sorry Gen." We have to go are plane is done putting my car in the back so we have to go." said Michiro. "Bye" they both said "Michiro! Shino! You to have something to do with this!!" Jade yelled after them.   
  
When they got away from her view she said "Maybe we did and maybe we didn't."  
  
Con. in chapter 2  
  
It can be Star or Sakura 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry it took so long to put a new chapter in. I had exams to study for; my cousins came here so I had no time to myself. Maybe I'll get a few more chapters up before I go to North Carolina. Well here is Chapter 2 of Goodbye SakuraStar Cards.  
  
"Look there is Eriol." Shino said when Eriol and his friends came in to view after they got of the plane. "And that must be Sakura" Michiro said. "Come on" She said to Shay. "Don't you want to see Kero again?" She said joking. Kero and Shay had never gotten along very well. They walked over to Eriol and Michiro said "Hello Eriol. How have you been?" Turning around he said. "Fine Michiro, and yourself?" "Fine. You remember Shino right?" Nodding with a smile he said. "Yes. How have you been?" "I have been fine. Everyone at school has been asking about you." "They have?" "Yes. They have been wondering when you are coming home." She said smiling. "Hey Eriol! Come back to Earth!" She said waving her hand on front of his face. She turned to his friends and said "As his sister, I can do these things." "Little sister." Eriol said. "By one minute!!" "So you are still littler." "Well are you just going to stand there arguing with your sister or are you going to introduce us to your friends?" Shino said.  
  
Looking at Shino he said "Yes. This is Sakura, Tomoyo, Li, his cousin Meiling, Sakura's brother Toya and Yukito." He said gesturing to everyone. "It's nice to meet you." I said shaking everyone's hand. 'Sakura's aura was a pink color. She seemed nice, a little preppy but nice enough. Then came Tomoyo dainty, proper, and very shy and quiet. Sakura probably has enough outgoingness for the both of them. She thought to herself. Then came Li, he looked just like his father, as much magic as his father to. Then came Meiling, she looked a lot like…. hmmm…. I wonder…. Having no magic was new to the Kung's everyone in there family had magic. I will just have to find hers. Toya had little magic now. I thought I gave him more….. Yukito hmmm….. Magic….? Yue I should have guessed.' She thought to herself  
  
"How long are you staying?" Sakura said. "I'm not sure yet how long" Michiro responded. "Eriol," Michiro said turning to him "You are going to miss the jet. The pilot said he has to hurry because he needs to get out of the way of the other planes." "Michiro, you be nice to them." "Oh don't worry I will." After a goodbye to everyone he came over to Michiro and gave her a hug and whispered "I did my job now you do yours." "Don't worry." Then he gave Shino a hug and told her something that made her blush and walked to the plane. "Bye Eriol we'll miss you" said Tomoyo. "Bye!" Shino yelled. "Bye guys" Eriol said walking off with Nakuru and Spinner. "I wonder….." Shino thought to herself. Michiro turned around to everyone and said smiling "Well I hope we can be good friends. Do you guys want to come over for tea?" "Sure" Everyone said. "Yukito and I have to go to work." Toya said. "Well can you guys?" Shino said looking at them. "Maybe you two can come over after work?" Michiro said. "They might need a ride home or something." Michiro said to Yukito and Toya. "There will be food." "Alright we'll be there." Yukito said at the word food. "Well I think we can. Dose anyone have any plans?" Sakura said. "Nope" said Li "No" said Meiling. "Not that I know of." Tomoyo said. "Good. I think my car can only fit two more people in it." "Well the others can come in my car." Li said. "Alright let's go." Shino said. "Is our stuff in the car?" Shino said "Yes" "Well let's go!"   
  
I know it's a short Chapter the next one is a lot longer! I promise! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!!!  
  
Everyone left the airport and went to the cars. "Li how about you and Sakura ride in your car and Madison and Meiling ride in mine?" "Ok we can do that. Were is your car?" "Over there." She said pointing to the blue convertible. "Nice car." "Thanks. Where is yours?" "Over there" Pointing to the green convertible. Everyone got in the cars. "Shino where are my sunglasses?" "In the glove compartment." "Thank you." "You guys ready to go?" She yelled over to Sakura and Li. "Yes" Sakura yelled back.

"Let's go then." She put her car in gear and drove off with Li close behind. "Do you know where Eriol lived?" Tomoyo asked. "Yup, I have been before." Michiro said stopping the car at a red light. "Meiling you are a very quiet person." Meiling looked at Shino and Michiro. "I just don't feel like talking." Meiling snapped "Now that's the Meiling I remember." Meiling gave her a face in wonder. "You probably don't remember me. You know that trip you took to England when you were little?" "Yes" She said. Taking her foot of the break and putting it in the gas she said. "Well I was there. I remember you guys. There was Li, his brother, and you." ((AN: I made Li have a twin brother just for the book you will find out why later.)) "The little blonde hair girl. I remember you!" Meiling said. "How have you been?" Michiro said. "Fine and yourself?" "Fine" They pulled up in the drive way and walked in the house followed my Li and Sakura.  
  
"Li remember that trip to England." "You mean the one where we met the one of the Duke and Duchess and there twin children?" "Yes. Wait What!" Everyone expect Shino looked at Michiro. "So what you are saying Eriol and Michiro are daughters a Duke and Duchess." Sakura said. "I guess you could say that." Michiro said. "That makes no difference on how I act or where I go to school. One reason Eriol and I come out here is to get away from all of that." She explained everything to them. "I think before I go on any more I should go get that tea." said Michiro. "I'll help." Sakura said. "Don't worry. I can get my own tea." Michiro and Shino stood up and walked off to the kitchen followed by Shay.   
  
"I have a plan." Michiro said "What is it this time?" Shino said. "I have to get the cards back right?" "Right" "I can't just go up and say your time is up I need all of the Sakura Cards, the book and Kero and Yue." She said taking off her bracelet and said "Key of Dark and Light, power of my star hear my cry. As the sister of Eriol show me your true state!" She transforms her wand many different ways that's her favorite because she gets strange tattoos on her arm and face. Her outfit changed in to a Chinese fighting outfit. "Your turn, Shay" "Power of the dog star, Sirius, come to my aid change my form!" He turns in to a bigger dog, sort of in between Kero and Spinner, except dog ears. He had armor and wings similar to Kero's. Looking at Shino she said "Your turn." "Power of the Guardians of the Cosmos lend me your powers and aid my quest. Turn me in to my true form!"

She was still as tall as Mia but she had wings that matched Shay's except they were a light blue, she folded them and made them disappear. Her outfit matched Mia except in stead of blue it was purple. She had strange markings that where different than Mia's but where on the same place as Mia's on her cheeks and arms. She held a staff with a star at the top and little stars circling around it. Mia's was as tall as her with a jewel surrounded in gold metal fitting the outline of it with rings that stood around it. ((AN: Sort of like the ring around the plants. Also sorry if you don't like long descriptions.)) Mia's blonde hair was pulled up in a ponytail, so was Shino's brown hair.  
  
Sitting room  
  
"Strong magic was just reviled." Li said "Sakura get your staff out." "Once again the Sakura saga is back!" Madison said smiling. Sakura pulled out her staff, Li his sword, Kero transformed, Madison pulled out her camera, and Meiling didn't move. "It seems to be coming from every where." Li said. Sakura nodded.  
  
Kitchen  
  
"Hmmm... It seems they caught on." said Shino. "It seems they have" Michiro said. "Here is the rest of the plan. I'll use voice card and call them to the back. I would not want anything in my house to get broken. If they don't come to use will just use the move card." "Alright" said Shino. "I call they power of voice!" Voice appeared in front of them. "This is your massage. Your new friends are in danger. I am the powers you feel every where. Follow this person to find me. End. Play that to Sakura and Li." Voice took off.   
  
They went outside and said "Create! Make to ninjas. Twin use your advanced powers and turn in to are normal forms except beat up. Then Create hold them like you caught them." They did. "What are we going to do?" "Well we chose a form that you can't tell it's us. So just stand there and watch." Shay sat down next to Mia.   
  
A few seconds later everyone came out.  
  
Muhahahahahahahaha!!!! You'll just have to wait tell the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Everyone came out. "I hope she has a good plan…" Shino thought to herself. Sakura and Li where the first out, followed by Madison and Meiling. They all looked at the fake Shino and Michiro and Li yelled "What do you want with them?" "They don't have powers and we do." Sakura said. "I'm offended." Michiro said "Why?" Shino said with a smile. "Because two people are yelling at us and they don't even know us." "That's a good reason to be offended." Michiro got a look in her eye that Shino knew very well. "What should we do?" Michiro said. "I think we can take them on." "Are you saying challenge them?" "I think that is a wonderful idea." Shino said. "Alright then. We challenge you both." She said taking her staff and pointing at Li and Sakura. "We accept." Sakura replied.   
  
Whipping out a card Michiro said "Sword come to my aid." Her staff turned in to a sword similar to Umi except instead of a bottom like a dragon it had similar thing to her staff. "I'll take the boy you take the girl." "Shield come to my aid don't let anyone enter or leave the grounds" Shino yelled. Sakura and Li walked up in front of Shino and Michiro. "Are you ready?" Li asked Michiro. "Bring it on. Rules are simple. Anyone hit in the chest loses. NO ONE let me repeat that NO ONE is going to die in this. You here me, no one? Oh and you." I pointed to Kero. "How about you fight him?" I pointed to Shay. "Are you scared?" "No" He was already in his huge form, so he stepped in front of Shay. "Ready! Set! Go!" Shino yelled.  
  
The battle began. Madison had fun filming it all everything she caught on tape. Shay gave a big fire blast that knock Kero to the ground. So Shay won. A little while later Shino knock Sakura in the chest with a powerful blow with the fight card. That gave Michiro an idea. Michiro stepped in and almost stabbed Li in the chest when she said. "You know Karate?" "Yes" he said. "Good then that's how we will finish this."What is your rank?" "Black" "Same so it will be a good battle." She turned to Shino and said "Keiko" ((AN: I had to give them fake names so know one will find out who they are.)) "You have been my referee at the matches back home so you can be it now. You have fought like this with out gear right?" He nodded. "Good that's how my fights are."  
  
5 minutes later.  
  
"No magic is to be used. Bow to me." They did. "Bow to each other. Shake hands." We did. "Fighting stance. Ready! Go!" We started. A few minutes later Michiro said "You're good." "Thanks" He replied trying to hit me with a round house. She blocked it and said "But not good enough!" His leg still in the air I sent a round house (Kick to the side) then a hook kick (Just like it says) to his face followed by a butterfly kick (Hard to explain). After that everyone gasped except Michiro Shino and Shay. "I guess no one has ever beaten him." Seeing everyone moving to him Shino yelled "Don't any of you guys move." "We are feeling nice today so we will let them go. Time freeze the moment." Everything but them stopped moving. "Sorry Li." Michiro said patting him on the shoulder as she walked pass. "Create Twin return to your forms." The turned back to cards. There wand and tattoos and went back to normal and they went to where the fake them had been. "Un-freeze!" Everything went back the way it was.   
  
They stood up slowly like they where hurt and pretended to limp over to them. "Li are you al right?" Michiro said setting down next to him. "That was very kind of you guys to do that for us." Shino said. "It's ok. Are you guys alright?" Li asked. "Yes thank you." Michiro said giving him a hug. Sakura had backed up and pulled out her wand she pulled out erase to erase there minds of Sakura and Li with powers. Erase came at both Michiro and Shino and stopped right in front of them and bowed to me. "Erase don't worry it is not your fault she didn't know." Michiro and Shino stood up. "That will not work as you can tell. Call any of your cards to attack me." "Fire!" Fire did the same.  
  
"What's going on?" She yelled. Gesturing to the door I said lets talk about this inside. Li I need to look at those wounds, yours to Sakura." Michiro said. "Shino show them to the room my bag is in. While I clean up so I can take care of this." "Alright" she said hesitantly.  
  
When Michiro came to the room she remembered this room it had all the pictures with her boyfriend and Shino's. "Well Shino you pick an interesting room" Michiro said walking in the room, with a medical bag at her side. "You are a doctor?" Sakura said. Nodding she said "I lived a long life and have learned many things. One of them was being a doctor." They looked at her like she was crazy. "Well now I guess I have to tell you, but first thing first. Li I saw she hit you in the ribs and in the jaw." Li looked at her strange. Sighing she said. "Don't think about me as a 17 year old more like a…" "400 year old." Shino said.  
  
"Thank you Shino." She said giving her a glare. "Lets go with what Shino said." Michiro replied. "I know Sakura is your girlfriend so she has seen you at the beach without a shirt on. So you shouldn't be embarrassed." Michiro said. Reluctantly he took his shirt off. To everyone's surprise Michiro and Shino didn't seemed bother by all of this. Looking where he was hit she said "Well, all of her attacks that are normal aimed for the ribs have been carefully moved so not to break a rib. Amazing, I wonder how long it took her to learn to move it without having to think about it. They are all placed so careful like she had been practicing for a very long time. Li you were now mach for her." She struck a nerve there. "What do you mean by that?!" "Well she must have been doing that for a long time to get it like that. I didn't mean to offend you." She said.   
  
A little while later.  
  
"Now we can tell you about everything."  
  
::AN: Sorry for ending it right now it's late ::yawns:: I'll see you all later!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!   
  
"Now we can tell you everything." Michiro said. "I'm and related to Clow Reed as you can tell. Eriol is my twin brother. This is the third time to be reincarnated. As Shino said earlier if you count all the times I have lived I reach over 300. Eriol and I where reincarnated last about the turn of the last century, about…oh…I think it was 1902. It being 2004 I am 102 this year." Everyone looked at her in awe, everyone but of course Shino.  
  
Standing up strait she said "Now Shino and I will explain who we are. My real name is Natsu Michiro Reed, sister to Clow Reed, also known as the Giver of Powers and Magic, Aid to the Gods, Protector of the Secrets of the People of the World." Then Shino stood up and said "My real name is Sadie Shino Lee, guardian to the Giver of Powers and Magic, Aid to the Gods, and another Protector of the Secrets of the People of the World." "Now can you explain what those mean?" Sakura asked. "I would love to." Michiro said smiling. "First I will tell who what a Giver of Powers and Magic dose." She said setting down in Eriol famous armchair.   
  
"Sakura, Li, you both have magic. Well you don't just get it or not get it on purpose. There are a few of us who do this. We are the few and elite who come to you when you are little and no one is around and come and give you your magic." Meiling eyes got very wide. "You can have magic given to you till you're about… I think it was 20, but I'm not sure. Your brother has magic I could sense it but it's very faint now when I first met him I was sure I gave him more. I took me a few minutes to figure it out. Your friend Yukito is Yue and Toya gave him most of his magic to protect Sakura. Am I wrong? If I am correct me." "No," Sakura said shaking her head "you are right"   
  
"Ok. The main reason Yukito didn't come is because Yue recognized Shino and me. Toya did want to come because he knew I had magic by looking at me." "How could he do that? He has no powers." Li said. "Ah, but he dose. Different powers from us. I think he was the last one we gave those powers to." "The power to see sprits, to see auras, and know when love ones are in trouble." Shino said. "His power to see auras let him know I have powers, and I'm here not to harm anyone. My aura when shown to everyone is blue. Sakura when you are happy it yours glows pink, when you are mad yours glows deep red. Li yours glows a green color, when you are mad it turns red to. That's why at first Toya didn't like you." "He could read your aura. When you first came you wanted the Clow cards. That showed Toya you were here to do something to harm his sister." Shino said "So that's why he didn't like me." Li said. "But know that you and Sakura are going out and love each other, he sees no threat in you so he only calls you names." Michiro said laughing. "Do you have powers to see the past and future?" Tomoyo asks. "Nope" Shino said.   
  
"We posses the power to keep secrets, well secrets." Michiro said. "We know every secret." Shino said. "About anyone." "In the entire world." "From stupid secrets about grades to deep secrets about love." "Secrets of war" "And secrets of peace." "People if they find out about us ask about there lovers, friends, foes, and people who live next door secrets. When they do we have to erase there memories of us." Michiro sighed after saying this. "Many people after learning this ask about other and they have to have there memories of us erased and we lose a friend." "So you know my secrets?" Meiling asked. Closing her eyes Michiro got Meiling entire life in her mind. Past, Present, Future, Dreams, Nightmare, Secrets, and Hopes. "Yes." She replied quietly. Meiling looked at her hands that where neatly folded in her lap. Tomoyo looked at Shino and said "How about me?" Shino closed her eyes and saw everything just like Michiro saw Meiling's. "Yes" She responded. "We are never aloud to tell anyone what we see in people's lives." Michiro said.   
  
"Can you see other things when you look at there secrets?" Sakura asked. "Yes. We see everything. Past, Present, Future, Dreams, Nightmares, and Hopes." Shino responded "Is that hard." "Sometimes. We use it to aid the Gods."   
  
Michiro looked at her watch it read 7:00 so she said "Well it's getting late and you have school tomorrow so we'll drive anyone who needs a ride home." Everyone got up and Tomoyo said "Michiro I need one." "So do I. Li I don't want to put you out of your way." Meiling and Li lived in the same house so she got a ride with him. After she dropped everyone at home she came home and sat down in the famous Eriol armchair and thought about Meiling secrets. 'Her biggest one was for magic.'   
  
She thought. "Shino come here!" She yelled. "Coming! Coming!" When Shino got there she said "Watch. Key of the Elements come to my aid. As the Giver of Powers and Magic come to my aid." Her wand was different now. It was as tall as her but on the top it had jewel that was changing colors every so often. "Neat." "Ah, but that is only the half of it. Watch. Guardian show your true form." A light hit Shino and she transformed in to her form that she had earlier. "What do you think of that? "Cool." She yawned and transformed back and said "I'm going to bed." The time now was 9:00. "Night Shino." Michiro said heading of to her room when she got there she changed in to her PJ. Shay walked in her room and laid down on her bed. A few minutes later she laid down on her bed and fell asleep  
  
See you all next Chapter. It might take awhile I'm going out of town but I'll try to update.   
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
